1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation structure of an air bag module, and more particularly to an installation structure of an air bag module, in which a movable bracket of an air bag module is installed on a fixed bracket of a frame of a car so that the movable bracket slidably moves on the fixed bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional air bag apparatus for vehicles comprises an air bag case 4 connected to an instrument panel 2, a cushion 6 located on a front surface of the air bag case 4, an inflator 8 located on a rear surface of the air bag case 4 for injecting gas in a high-pressure state to the cushion 6 so that the cushion 6 is expanded when a car provided with the air bag apparatus collides with an object, and an impact sensor for sensing the collision of the car. Thereby, when the car provided with the air bag apparatus collides with an object, the cushion 6 is expanded and protruded toward a passenger, thereby absorbing kinetic energy of the passenger and protecting the passenger from injury generated by accidents.
The air bag case 4 includes a cushion housing 3 for receiving the cushion 6, and a can housing 5 connected to a rear surface of the cushion housing 3 for receiving the inflator 8.
The cushion housing 3 is provided with a flange 10 bolted to the instrument panel 2, and the can housing 5 is provided with a bracket 12 bolted to a cowl cross member 1 so that the can housing 5 is put on the cowl cross member 1.
Since each of a locking portion between the flange 10 and the instrument panel 2 and a locking portion between the bracket 12 and the cowl cross member 1 has a fixed position and a fixed shape, when the flange 10 and the instrument panel 2 are bolted together and the bracket 12 and the cowl cross member 1 are bolted together, it is difficult to assemble the air bag case 4 due to tolerance between the flange 10 and the instrument panel 2 and tolerance between the bracket 12 and the cowl cross member 1.
Of course, the flange 10 and the bracket 12 are designed such that the above-described assembly tolerances are taken into consideration. However, the assembly tolerance between the flange 10 and the instrument panel 2 and the assembly tolerance between the bracket 12 and the cowl cross member 1 affect each other, thereby being seriously increased and thus causing a difficulty in assembling the air bag case 4 and a high defective rate of an assembly.